JeanMarco week 2015
by Katherine Svensson
Summary: Serie de pequeños One-shot relacionados entre sí. Con el fin de expandir el amor de esta, a mi parecer, preciosa pareja.
1. Día uno

**_JeanMarco Week 2015_**

 **Día 1 – Reencuentro.**

 **[Modern AU, Reencarnation]**

Jean Kirschtein se consideraba a sí mismo un empleado promedio más. Quizás no como el típico ' _Godínez'_ que hay en cada oficina pero no era un empresario exitoso dueño de una multinacional. Él era un contador en una empresa que si bien es muy conocida, cosa que le da un sueldo bastante mayor al mínimo pero sin exagerar, no resalta tanto.

Su vida no tenía nada de emocionante. Todos los días era lo mismo. Levantarse, bañarse, ir al trabajo a horas estúpidamente ridículas de la mañana en el subterráneo, llegar a su cubículo donde pasaría las siguientes ocho horas del día y al final volver a casa por medio de cualquier transporte público para bobear un rato antes de irse a dormir.

 _Aunque ese día, un lunes 29 de junio cualquiera su perfecta y aburrida rutina se rompería un poco._

En la mañana, la alarma del castaño no sonó, per lo cual se levantó 15 minutos tarde. Y eso no sería un problema de no ser porque ese día tenía que asistir a una junta bastante importante, pues desde hace unos meses estaban evaluando la posibilidad de ascenderlo. No era como si eso le interesara a Kirschtein, la verdad era que no necesitaba más trabajo del que ya tenía, pero el otro candidato a aquel "maravilloso" ascenso era Eren Jaeger, un, estúpido a palabras de Jean, compañero de trabajo del edificio contrario.

Sin el tiempo de su lado, Jean se dio una ducha rápida y tomando su termo con café caliente salió de su departamento a la mayor velocidad que le era posible.

Esquivó peatones, otros asalariados, abuelitas, madres que llevaban a sus pequeños rumbo al colegio y ovejas descarriadas que no pasaban la adolescencia y seguramente se saltaban su primera hora de colegio.

Estaba tan ocupado centrado en no llegar tarde que no notó cuando de un edificio departamental recién construido salió un joven de mejillas pecadas y cabello negro, quien vestía una impecable camisa blanca. Ambos colisionaron, haciendo un hermoso homenaje a la tercera ley de Newton, aquella que dice _si a un cuerpo A ejerce una acción sobre un cuerpo B, éste realiza sobre A una acción igual y de sentido contrario._

Lo primero que vio Jean después de sentir el frio suelo besar su espalda fue una mano frente a él, junto a unas mejillas sonrosadas llenas de lindas pecas.

—Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba.

Además de una sonrisa amplia de blancos y rectos dientes. El ceño de Jean se relajó un poco más no dejo de estar tenso.

—Fíjate la próxima vez.

Sí. La actitud de Jean no fue la mejor en ese momento, pero se podía ver la tensión en sus hombros, no quería llegar más tarde de lo que ya iba y ese pequeño incidente sólo le quitaba valiosos minutos.

El pecoso decidió ignorar la respuesta tan borde aquel desconocido, así que le dio una sonrisa aun mayor y con un cortés —Buenos días. Y disculpa de nuevo. — se fue, dejando a Kirschtein seguir su camino.

Contra todo pronóstico, Jean logró llegar 5 minutos antes a su junta, respirando agitadamente y la ropa no en el mejor estado. Pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglar en el gran espejo con el que contaba el elevador.

Cuando entro a la sala de juntas y tomo asiento un personaje le llamo la atención.

Era un joven alto, 1,78 quizás, cabello negro que contrastaba ante la luz de los ventanales con su piel clara, una sonrisa que parecía pintada con plumón permanente en aquel bello rostro y unas pecas que eran más notables en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Aquel chico pudo haber salido directo de una película de princesas, pensó Jean. Aunque se le hacía extrañamente conocido.

Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada de golpe cuando el jefe de la empresa, Levi Ackerman, entro en la sala, logrando que todos se pusieran de pie en absoluto silencio.

La temperatura de sala tuvo un leve descenso cuando la mirada de Levi recorrió hasta el más mínimo rincón con su mirada oliva.

Al parecer el único que se mantuvo alegre fue el joven que Jean examinaba fijamente.

—Pueden sentarse. — Una vez que todos obedecieron, Levi siguió hablando. —El tema a tratar esta vez, es la alianza entre nuestra empresa y una agencia de modelaje. —

El silencio se hizo absoluto en la sala, hasta que el pelinegro entendió que debía seguir.

—Bienvenidos. Soy Marco Bodt…

Para Jean en ese momento no existió nada más que el nombre y voz. Claramente era el desconocido de la mañana, pero su nombre sonaba en su cabeza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Las siguientes dos horas sus pensamientos volaron, no sabía que de hablaban, sólo prestaba atención a la figura que con gracia natural se movía de un lado a otro y llenaba de calidez y color aquella aburrida sala de juntas, contagiando su sonrisa a todo el mundo.

Necesitaba saber de dónde conocía aquella sonrisa, aquella voz melodiosa y aquellas adorables pecas.

Todos sus movimientos, anotaciones, asentimientos de cabeza eran automáticos. Es más, ignoró completamente a Eren cuando lo intentaba molestar diciendo _Cara de caballo_ al finalizar la junta. Recobró la conciencia hasta que se vio solo en la sala de juntas, siendo llamado por una amable voz.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo, _Jean._

Y a su mente pequeños recuerdos llegaron. De una época en la que la supervivencia a cada día no estaba asegurada, donde con sólo 15 años debía tomar decisiones de adulto, donde grandes seres extraños amenazaban la humanidad, pero sobre todo, una época en la que aquella voz decía su nombre como si fuera la mejor palabra del planeta, acariciándola con los labios.

Y volteo, atrapando el cuerpo de Marco entre sus brazos, quien limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del castaño.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé, _Marco._

 _Y ante esas palabras, la sonrisa de Marco se hizo más hermosa._

* * *

 _Hola, soy Kath._

 _He de admitir algo, no he visto SnK completo._

 _-Apenas voy en el capítulo 3.- Así que lamento si quedo un tanto OoC. Intente apegarme mucho a lo que decía la wiki de SnK._

 _Aunque siento que Jean me quedo algo... raro._

 _¡Prometo que mejoraré mi Jean para los siguientes capítulos!_


	2. Día dos

**Día 2 – Paint or electric.**

Desde aquel día había pasado ya un mes, Jean había conseguido aquel ascenso. Por lo cual tenía menos tiempo libre, pero no le importaba mucho ya que era más tiempo con Marco.

Por qué Jean había mandado _casi_ todo su orgullo a la basura cuando fue a pedirle, casi de rodillas y no por la estatura de Levi, a su jefe que le dejara encargarse él personalmente del contrato que tendría la empresa con la agencia de modelaje de la cual Marco era dueño.

Después de tener a Jean molestando por tres días completos, Levi acepto con tal que le diera un momento de intimidad.

Al principio Jean estaba feliz por eso, hasta que se enteró en base a mucha experiencia que Marco en el trabajo no trataba nada más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Eso llevó a Kirchstein rumbo la desesperación absoluta, teniendo como consecuencia que mientras realizaban unos arreglos al contrato en un acto de desesperación Jean le gritara a Bodt que el jueves, día libre de ambos, lo esperaba en la estación central del subterráneo.

—Ni se te ocurra faltar, Marco Bodt, es una cita.

Y después de eso, huyo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, sin lograr ver la sonrisa que crecía en la boca del pelinegro.

Le había alegrado el día con eso.

Así es como el jueves 30 de julio, ante un cielo grisáceo y un viento que helaba hasta los huesos Jean y Marco tuvieron su primera cita.

Demonios se supone que era verano y el clima debería ser perfecto para una cita.

La vida odiaba a Jean. Sí, la vida y el karma odiaban al joven Kirschtein.

Pero aun así no era tan perra con él, porque a las 10:30 vio llegar a Marco, caminando rumbo a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al verlo Jean empezó a creer en Dios, pues esa etérea belleza no podía ser real.

Inconscientemente los labios de Jean se curvearon en una ligera sonrisa, acercándose a él joven que caminaba rumbo a él, dispuesto a que esa pequeña salida no se viera influenciada por el mal clima que había.

No había nada fuera de lo común, fueron a una plaza comercial para comprar unos cafés y quitarse el frio del cuerpo, pasearon por unas cuantas tiendas e hicieron escala en el salón de videojuegos unas cuantas horas. En vez de cita, como la había llamado Jean, más bien parecía una tarde entre amigos de toda la vida.

Ya para el anochecer una suave lluvia comenzó, por lo que tuvieron que ir al café que estaba cerca de la estación a esperar que el cielo dejara de llorar.

Estaban en silencio, viendo el lugar y esperando los cafés que habían ordenado, pues no podían quedarse sin ordenar nada, cuando un señor de edad avanzada con la ropa empapada entró al local.

El corazón bondadoso de marco se oprimió un poquito al verle, causando una sonrisa de ternura a Jean. Cuando el señor se sentó en una mesa cercana con la mirada triste sin llamar la atención de los demás clientes el pobre corazón del pelinegro estallo y en un acto de bondad se levantó para poder acompañar un poco al señor.

Jean lo miraba un poco molesto, más aun cuando vio que ambos venían a la mesa donde momentos antes estaban solos.

Kirschtein estaba listo para soltar un par de palabras respecto a lo que pensaba, pero su amigo le calló al sentarse a su lado con su sonrisa permanente alumbrando su rostro.

La siguiente acción fue completamente inesperada para el castaño.

Marco recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jean, cerrando los ojos completamente cómodo.

—¿Así está bien?

El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Si así lo deseas, por mi está bien.

Acto seguido sacó un bloc de dibujo y un carboncillo, comenzando a dar trazos a conciencia, manchando la blancura y pureza de la hoja.

Jean no sabía cuanto tiempo pasó, ni cuanto autocontrol tuvo para no abrazar a Marco por la cintura y acércalo más a él. Cuando sintió alejarse la calidez del pecoso su café ya estaba frio.

Y frente a ellos estaba el dibujo más maravilloso del mundo.

Una sensación electrizante le recorrió la espina dorsal y coloreó sus mejillas al verlo.

Con el cuidado que tomaría una muñeca de porcelana examino cada detalle del dibujo, asombrándose de la gran habilidad que había en aquellas viejas manos.

Un artista callejero.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias señor.

—No es nada, ustedes hacen una pareja hermosa. Yo sólo trate de retratar el amor que se tienen.

Las mejillas de Marco de incendiaron con esas simples palabras.

Pero no tanto como el corazón de Jean, que sintió un calorcito amable y gustoso dentro de él.

La lluvia fuera ya había concluido, por lo cual tras que Jean pagara los cafés y Marco el dibujo, Jean había querido pagarlo mas el pelinegro se lo impidió, ambos salieron de aquel cafecito, sintiendo la fría y húmeda brisa golpearles la cara.

Entraron a la estación que se encontraba ya casi vacía, pagaron el boleto de entrada y esperaron al subterráneo entre risas y una amena platica.

Marco bajaba una estación antes que Jean.

El viaje no fue muy diferente a la espera, quizás la única diferencia fue el beso que Jean le dio a su amigo para despedirse.

 _Un contacto tenue y efímero en los rosados labios del pecoso._

Hay algo que me parece importante aclarar, en esta historia Jean y Marco tienen 20 años, Marco 21 y Levi 35 _o un poco más_ , pero sólo un poco c:


	3. Día tres

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"strongspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Día 3 – Tomados de la mano/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Las juntas matinales de sábado siempre han sido aburridas. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba Jean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"No le interesaba escuchar los gritos de todos, sin llegar a una decisión firme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Las juntas siempre habían sido aburridas, grises, sin motivo verdadero para mantenerse despierto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Hasta que Marco y el ascenso llegaron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Porque escuchar la hermosa voz de Marco lo llevaba a explorar mundos imaginarios que nunca antes Jean había pensado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Pero esa no era su parte favorita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Su parte favorita era cuando Marco tomaba asiento a su lado sonriendo y colocaba su diestra en el muslo propio, para poner atención a la junta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Entonces Jean suavemente podía tomarle la mano delicadamente, sorprendiendo un poco al de pecas, causándole un adorable sonrojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" align="center"span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Manteniéndolas juntas todo lo que quedara de junta, para darse un beso cuando se quedaran solos en la sala, empensando que nadie los veía./em/span/p  
/div 


	4. Día cuatro

Ya sé que me tardo tres jodidos siglos en actualizar, pero mi cerebro y humor no son la mejor cosa del planeta. Y no quiero que esta historia tenga un final triste -Cosa que iba a pasar- así que pido disculpas por eso.

Espero poder actualizar los 4 capítulos que me faltan, así que si tienen ideas que quieran ver por acá son siempre bien recibidas.

También quiero decirles que agradezco todo su apoyo aunque sea una irresponsable.  
Lamento que esto esté algo feo, pero lo hago desde mi celular.  
Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.

 **Día 4 - Call my name.**

Las noches podían ser largas, más las bellas noches de finales de año. Tan oscuras y frías que piensas pueden comer tu alma y espíritu al tocar tu piel con su suave brisa.

Aunque la suave capa de nieve que había en el suelo te hace creer que estás en un cuento invernal, que pequeñas hadas llenan de escarcha los pétalos de las flores para protegerlas en el resguardo de la noche amiga.  
Esas noches de invierno son las que menos le gustan a Jean.

No es por el simple hecho de pasarlas en soledad, sino porque lo alejaban de su persona especial.

Noches como aquella le negaban la vista de unas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas llenas de pecas que formaban pequeñas constelaciones que esperaban ser descubiertas por los dedos del castaño cenizo. O ver aquellos bellos ojos chocolate que ante las luces navideñas resplandecían más que simples estrellas titilantes del firmamento. Noches como aquella simplemente le negaban el deleite que era besar esos finos labios suavemente resecos de los cuales su amor era dueño, deslizar sus manos entre las suaves hebras negruzcas que enmarcaban hermosamente el pecoso y tímido rostro del mayor.

Si no fuera por la noche oscura y fría, podría haber visitado a su amado, estar ambos durmiendo sobre el suave lecho del pelinegro, abrazados, sin el menor atavismo de lujuria, simplemente sintiendo la respiración calma del contrario, antes de romper el silencio con un dulce beso de buenas noches...

El tenue sonido del timbre despertó a _Kirschtein_ de sus cavilaciones nocturnas. Con la mayor pereza del mundo se levantó de su cómodo y cálido lecho, caminando con parsimonia a la entrada mientras se cubría su pijama con una cálida bata de terciopelo azul rey.

—Lamento la interrupción nocturna...

Ante sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño milagro invernal. Marco con el rostro rojo, marcando más sus pecas, vestido con un sweater rojizo y bufanda grisácea.

Sin pensarlo guardo al mayor en su casa, como si de su más preciada muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

—No te preocupes, Marco.

Le dio una tenue sonrisa que sólo aumento el sonrojo del moreno.

—¿Por qué te arriesgaste al venir aquí?  
—No habías ido a la oficina y yo...  
—La oficina es grande, quizás sólo no me habías visto.  
—Te extrañaba, Jean.

Esos labios tan finos y levemente resecos pronunciaban su nombre acariciando cada sílaba, amando cada letra, como si de un dios se tratara.  
Esos labios que Jean tanto amaba besar y cuidar...

—Dilo de nuevo.  
—¿Hum? Te extrañaba.  
—No eso, lo último.  
—...Jean

...Porque cada que pronunciaban su nombre, un calorcito se instalaba en el pecho de Jean.


End file.
